highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jopjopjop/Volume 19 Spoilers
Volume 19 spoilers: *Tiamat will appear *Azazel meets Shiva. Shiva has a form of a child. And it seems like he's much stonger than the other top-10 strongest since he's probably the only one who can stop 666. Hence the reason Azazel meets him. *Kiryuu knows about Devils since she summoned Xenovia *Kiba gets a girlfriend *During the RG between Raiser and emperor, the emperor uses a immoratlity-cancel power thing *Ravel joins the RG as Raiser's servant. It appears she gets "killed". *Raiser snaps, but both the status of Ravel and Raiser isnt known. **That scene was the last chapter and ended in a cliffhanger. Just like volume 11. A bit more info: *Kiba was called "Izaiya" before he met Rias. A girl called "Tosuka" was in the same institute as him and survived because she had a powerful barrier-type Sacred Gear. She still has the young appearance from back then. She and Kiba hugs while everyone watches. I guess the earlier spoiler about Kiba having a gf is related to her and not Shinra. Shinra will still continue to fight for Kiba even if a new "rival" appeared. She also states that she would need to defeat Ise anyway, so a new rival isn't a threat. *Xenovia wins the election for presidency. Saji will become the vice-president. *Le Fay and Bennia will enroll in the Kuou academy while Kunou will enrol in the elementary of Kuou academy. *There's some hidden factor behind Rating Game and Evil Pieces. Tiamat is involved in it and she's actually the judge of the Rating Game behind the scene. She has partnership with Ajuka. She has an appearance of a huge blue dragon. Tiamat didnt appear till this volume but she was involved in the Devil's world all this time (since the creation of RG and evil pieces). UPDATE: Ise can fly now. Ise has two kinds of wing. A Devil's wing and a Dragon's wing. Till now Ise showed Devil's wing in his base form and Dragon's wing when he's wearing his armour. But in v19 he showed he can make his Dragon's wing appear in his base-form. And he managed to fly with it using his Dragon's wing. Though not for the Devil's wing. He has better compatbility with the Dragon's wing. It's due to his new body. Speaking of Crom Cruach, he's staying at Tannin's place. He and Tannin is getting along and Tannin's also keeping his eye on him. Tannin came to Ise's place to have them look after a certain Dragon egg. Its apparently a very rare Dragon species and the human world is fit for the hatching of the egg. Also this volume isn't a fight against villains. Its more of a duel against people who can't accept the allaince of the three great powers. And the former durandal weilder is one of leaders of such group. He's a human in his eighties who stands more than two metre tall. Not only his swordsmanship is at the god-level, but he is physically stronger than the Devils in terms of brute force. His punch is equal to that of Sairaorg. He can stop Xenovia's Ex-Durandal with just his finger. And he was so fast that he can go behind Ise and stop him from moving with ease. Kinda reminds me of Aisen from Bleach when he stopped Ichigo's sword. UPDATE 2: Xenovia won the election and is apparently Xenovia Quarta (newflash, she has a surname?!). By doing so, the school politics between Xenovia and Asia would parallel the current friendship between Sona and Rias. Irina and Kiryu support Xenovia's bid and eventually Issei learns that Kiryu has found out the truth about devils. By the way, Xenovia kisses Issei early in the story, as opposed to near the end, as is the case from all the other girls. Cardinal Bishop Vasco Strada leads the church warriors and is the key villain of the piece, and wields the replica of Durandal, though he is the previous wielder of the original blade. Ageless at 87, he in fact fought Kokabiel during WWII. Strada is aligned with Cardinal Bishop Teodoro Legrenzi, whose parents' deaths at the hands of a devil fuel this quest. Seems that characters with swords figure heavily in this volume. The 2nd most important character to Xenovia is Kiba, who no doubt has his holy sword put to the test particularly against Ewald Cristaldi, Strada's ally and the wielder of the Excalibur replica. Kiba joins with Irina, Dulio and Griselda in this battle. Kiba develops a new technique with his holy sword; translation indicates he can absorb the power off another holy sword, an ability that leads to Cristaldi's downfall. Helping out for the Gremory team is Arthur. Kiba is impressed by Arthur holding his own against Strada, and looks forward to the next time he and Arthur may cross swords. Xenovia duels with Strada and divides Ex-Durandal so she can wield the dual blades of Excalibur and Durandal at once (reminding readers of her image in Volume 6). She ultimately fells Strada with a knee. Tsubaki achieves Balance Breaker! It's called Nostalgia Mad Tea Party, which involves a triple mix of sleep, frenzy and hallucinations to wear down opponents. Walburga arrives again, with an army of a hundred dragon replicas. But with a little help from Saji and Rossweisse, Issei makes her the latest victim of Penetrate, Bilingual and Dress Break....at once! Vali will be the focal point of Volume 20. Category:Blog posts